Gift cards and stored value cards have gained increasing popularity among users. A gift card can be a safe and convenient way to handle and does not require carrying cash and loose changes. A gift card is generally referred to cards that money is deposited or activated in an associated account before any use of the card is allowed.
However, when a user receives a gift card, it a cumbersome task for the user to enter digit claim codes of a gift card into a web browser or an app of a mobile device. Therefore, there is a need to recognize a gift card without requiring a user to manually input claim codes associated with the gift card.